Magia y Sangre
by villanitacullen
Summary: La union de dos mundos, ¿que harias si tubieses que llegar a un mundo que es totalmete desconocido?.. CAPITULO 6 Dejen RR .
1. La misteriosa visita

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen, todos son objeto de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer...**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

Alice entro al despacho de Carlisle, este se encontraba leyendo algunos libros, al sentir la presencia de Alice alzo la vista y con la dulzura que lo caracteriza la invitó a tomar asiento frente a el.

-¿Qué va mal Alice?- pregunto mirándola de una manera muy paternal

-No te preocupes, Solo venia a avisarte de una visita inesperada

-¿visita inesperada?- preguntó

-Si, se trata de un humano que al parecer sabe de nuestra existencia y quiere hacernos una propuesta.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Alice frunció el ceño en señal de frustración

-no se la verdad, no es muy claro que es lo que viene a decirnos, pero presiento que en cierta manera va a beneficiarnos demasiado- Alice le dedico una sonrisa y se puso de pie, pero antes de salir agregó – Llegará en la noche, ya que la tormenta ha cesado considerablemente

Esa noche Alice muy emocionada se reunió en el vestíbulo, junto con Jasper y Edward. Jasper abrazaba a Alice por la cintura mientras esta daba saltitos y Edward se encontraba recargado contra la pared.

-Wow, pero que hiperactiva estas hoy – le susurro Jasper a Alice

-No puedo evitarlo, presiento que algo bueno va a pasar y eso va a cambiar nuestras vidas- ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente la nariz.

-Menos mal no puedo sentir nauseas o hace rato hubiese vomitado todo el puma que me bebí ayer- se mofo Edward, quien sonreía al ver la cara de Alice.

-Ja ja que chistoso- Alice le mostro la lengua y luego le arrojo una lámpara la cual Edward cogió sin problema alguno y la puso en su lugar de nuevo

-infantil- Soltó Edward esbozando una sonrisa

En ese momento llego Rosalie junto a Emmet y Esme, quienes se quedaron junto a las escaleras

-chicos compórtense por favor- Dijo Carlisle entrando al vestíbulo.

-no es mi culpa que ella sea una pequeña niña hiperactiva-bromeó Edward.

-va a llamar a la puerta- dijo Alice Ignorando el ultimo comentario de Edward y se acercó a la puerta a atender.

En el umbral se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, con una vestimenta un poco extraña, sus ojos azul claro reflejaban sabiduría, dulzura y respeto a través de las gafas de media luna.

-buenas tardes – Saludó este haciendo gala a la buena educación que poseía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, Recuerden que los reviews son gratis por ahora asi que aprovechen... Aclaro que no soy sencible asi que acepto todo tipo de criticas**

**xoxo**


	2. Nueva forma de vida

Alice lo invito a pasar y en el interior todos le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, bueno excepto Edward quien miraba al recién llegado con el entre cejo fruncido.

-siento venir sin avisar, pero me pareció mejor si venia y aclaraba todo de una vez- dijo el anciano quien se encontraba sereno.

-no se preocupe, ahora díganos el motivo de su visita- pidió Edward amargamente.

-antes que nada mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y quiero que sepan que se que son ustedes y que por lo tanto respeto su naturaleza… Bien Yo tampoco soy un ser humano normal, como los que ustedes conocen- Dumbledore hizo una pausa y saco su varita la cual agito para hacer parecer una copa de brandy- soy un mago

Todos miraban sorprendidos al anciano, quien se tomaba tranquilamente su brandy, Alice, se emocionó mas ante esta perspectiva y daba saltitos emocionada.

-¿un mago?- pregunto Emmet sorprendido- puede sacar un conejo de su sombrero- Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, excepto Albus quien le sonrió también

-ay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto- Rosalie rompió el silencio- y es ¿porque ustedes saben de nuestra existencia y nosotros desconocemos la suya?- terminó Rosalie con recelo.

-porque los primeros vampiros que existieron decidieron que no éramos de su agrado, además, no somos presa fácil para ellos así que tomaron su camino junto con los humanos carentes de magia… Como sea el motivo de mi visita es por que precisamos de su ayuda, por otro lado si se unen al mundo mágico no tendrán que esconderse de nosotros ya que seria normal verlos bajo el sol.

Mientras Dumbledore ajustaba algunas cosas con Carlisle y Esme. Edward y los demás discutían de los pros y de los contras, al final llegaron a la conclusión de que iba a ser divertido así que aceptaron la propuesta del anciano con la condición que este los entrenara para hacerse pasar por magos, mientras se preparaban para la batalla final.


	3. Los nuevos alumnos

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y pa que vean que soy buena persona bajo el proximo capitulo...**

**Bueno aclaro algunas dudas, Draco si aparecera en el bando de los buenos pero no junto a hermione**

**Bella tambien aparecera pero de una manera completamente distinta a la de los libros,**

**bueno las dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

El final del verano llego, muchos de los chicos llegaron emocionados al expreso de Hogwarts donde se reunieron junto a sus amigos.

-Harry, Ron ¿Qué tal el verano?- Pregunto una chica de cabellos rebeldes mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-Excelentes Hermione y ¿Qué tal tu viaje a España con tus padres?- Pregunto el oji-verde deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amiga.

-Estuvieron geniales, debieron estar allí…

-ya lo creo, de lo contrario no estarías hablando de tu "fabuloso" viaje- Dijo Ron ácidamente, comenzando, las tan conocidas peleas con Hermione. Harry prefirió ir a buscar un compartimiento mientras sus amigos cesaban sus insultos. A los 20 minutos sus amigos llegaron muy enojados a su compartimiento y se sentaron muy separados uno del otro.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? ¿Podemos?- Pregunto una chica pelirroja quien estaba junto una chica rubia.

-Hola Luna, Ginny… Sigan- Las dos chicas se sentaron junto a Hermione.

Ginny comenzó a charlar con Hermione y Luna sobre sus vacaciones, luego Ginny comenzó a contarles que ese año tendrían compañeros nuevos.

-Eso lo sabemos Ginny, todos los años llegan chicos nuevos- Dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-Eso lo se, pero lo que no sabes es que ellos entraran a 6 y 7 y al parecer sus padres trabajaran en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Harry interesándose por la conversación.

-Veras Harry, a Ginny y a mi nos llamo mucho la atención tan peculiar grupo de chicos…- El relato de Luna fue interrumpido por Ginny

-además de que están… La verdad es que no hay palabras para describir lo buenos que están y el papa esta… uy

-Ay Ginny, no exageres. No creo que sea para tanto- Hermione miraba a Ginny de una manera incrédula

-Es cierto- dijo Luna- Las chicas tampoco estaban mal. Algo raro hay en ellos

-Luna, saliendo de ti, todo es raro- dijo Ron, quien fue fulminado por las chicas excepto Luna, quien encontró gracioso en comentario

-Que grosero eres Ronald- Le reprocho su hermana- El fin, ellos se llaman Edward, Alice, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie y… Jasper Hale Edward y Alice serán compañeros míos y los demás serán sus compañeros. El único defecto que tienen es que están comprometidos, Emmet con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, Edward esta soltero, pero dudo que venga de tan lejos a buscar pareja

-Y ¿Qué hay de sus padres?- Pregunto Ron uniéndose a la conversación

-Carlisle y Esme, según me contaron Carlisle viene a trabajar como doctor del colegio y Esme será la profesora de estudios muggles

-wow Ginny, deberías trabajar con Rita Skeeter

-ja ja que gracioso hermanito. Solo intente ser amable y darles la bienvenida

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de música y de lo que iban a hacer después de Hogwarts. Una vez en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts, se acomodaron en los carruajes que los llevarían a la cena de bienvenida.

-Espero que la cena de bienvenida no se tome mucho tiempo, muero de hambre- Comentaba una Ginny.

-Ginny, tu siempre tienes hambre y lo mas impresionante es que te mantienes igual que siempre.

-Querida Luna eso se debe al metabolismo Weasley

-Si, Ron es un gran ejemplo, es prácticamente se come la comida de todo Gryffindor y sigue siendo el mismo larguirucho sin gracia de siempre- se burlo Hermione

Una vez en el castillo, el trío maravilla se separo de Ginny y Luna; Ginny ocupo un puesto al final de la mesa de Gryffindor y Luna se sentó con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, Ginny comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras entraban los de primero seguidos por el grupo de muchachos Cullen y Hale, dejando a mas de uno boquiabierto. Ginny simplemente los saludo con la mano y les deseo suerte por segunda vez, luego busco con la mirada a los señores Cullen, quienes estaban hablando animadamente con Hagrid.

McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los chicos de primero quienes se encontraban muy nerviosos, luego fue el turno de los más grandes quienes fueron presentados como estudiantes de intercambio. La primera en ser llamada fue Alice, quien paso muy animado a sentarse al taburete a esperar que el sombrero buscara una casa digna de ella, la cual fue Gryffindor, quienes le dieron una calurosa bienvenida.

-Hola de nuevo- saludo Ginny- Bienvenida a la mejor casa

-Gracias Ginny

Luego McGonagall llamo Edward, quien al igual que su hermana quedo en la casa de los leones, luego fue el turno Emmet quien fue elegido para la casa de los tejones, Hufflepuff; Rosalie Hale quedo en la casa de Slytherin y Jasper fue elegido para Ravenclaw

-Bien ya hemos conocido nuestros nuevos compañeros, ahora ha llegado el momento que tanto han esperado durante la selección… A comer

Las cuatro mesas se llenaron de diferentes platillos

-¡Por fin! Con su permiso, chicos- Ginny ataco literalmente su cena, luego se fijo que Alice y Edward No habían probado bocado

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿No tienen hambre?-Pregunto Ginny

-No comimos en el tren, pero al parecer tú si tienes hambre- dijo Edward mirando a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido

-¡ups! Lo lamento, pero es que enserio tenia hambre- se disculpo Ginny tomándose su limonada de mango

Cuando todos terminaron su cena, Dumbledore se puso de pie, para dar su discurso anual

-Bien chicos espero que hayan quedado satisfechos y que hayan llegado con mucha energía y disposición para aprender- El anciano maestro les dedico una sonrisa a todos los chicos- Bueno ya saben que el bosque prohibido esta… obviamente prohibido, espero que se mantengan alejados. Pasen al despacho de filch donde estará la lista de elementos prohibidos este año. – Dumbledore dio unos sorbos a su vaso de agua- Bien este año tenemos un personal fantástico, en la materia de DCAO tenemos a la señorita Nyphadora Tonks- Todos los chicos la recibieron entre aplausos- Para la materia de estudios muggles, esta la señora Esme Cullen- Esta vez los alumnos se quedaron embelesados con la belleza de Esme y comenzaron a hablar de ella y de la posible relación de esta con los chicos nuevos- por ultimo tenemos al Doctor Carlisle Cullen quien estará encargado de la enfermería ya que nuestra enfermera esta en unas largas y merecidas vacaciones- Esta vez fue el turno de las chicas de quedar embelesadas- Bien ya conocen a los nuevos miembros de la familia, ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir

Espero que les haya gustado. se les quiere Bye


	4. Pociones

-Buenos días Luna ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, con un poco de sueño, ya sabes tengo que alimentar a mis Diphis, por que si no los alimento pueden causar un daño terrible al clima que ni te imaginas

-En ese caso me parece genial que los estés alimentando constantemente, no soportaría que estuviese haciendo sol todo el tiempo o frio, me gusta la variedad- Ginny le encantaba seguirle el juego a su amiga- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Adivinación, Y tu ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Tengo clase con el señor cascarrabias, de no ser por el, pociones seria la mejor clase. Bueno aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos en el almuerzo

Ginny se alejo de su amiga y se dirigió a las mazmorras

-Quiero que formen grupos de tres- Dijo Snape entrando, sin siquiera saludar

Ginny se quedo sola, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Snape

-Señorita Weasley acaso tiene algún impedimento mental que le impida acatar las órdenes

-La verdad profesor eso no podría saberlo aun, pero si algún día termino siendo maestra frustrada le informare…

-Mocosa impertinente… 25 puntos menos Gryffindor- Ginny lo miro con desprecio- Cullen háganse con la señorita Weasley- Dijo Snape refiriéndose a Alice y a Edward. Quienes se sentaron junto la pelirroja, ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa, aunque la de Edward era algo forzada- Bien, quiero probar que tanto aprendieron en su antiguo colegio señores Cullen- Alice le dedico una sonrisa a su profesor pero este la miraba de manera bastante acida- Planta productoras de un repugnante pus con olor a petróleo y color amarillo verdoso; concentrado provoca feas verrugas y pústulas, pero cura el acné cuando está diluido

-**Bubotubérculo****s**-Respondió Alice, Snape decidió preguntar algo mas avanzado para tener la oportunidad de quitarles puntos, esta vez le pregunto algo mas difícil a Edward, pero este le respondió sin titubear un momento, sacando de quicio a Snape- Comiencen a hacer la poción para curar el acné y esta será una prueba así que no quiero ver ningún tipo de material de apoyo por fuera, para eso están trabajando en equipo- Snape comenzó a hacer su ronda por medio de las mesas regañando a sus alumnos por cometer cualquier tipo de error

-¿Qué le dan de comer a este?- Pregunto Alice en susurros

-bah… no te preocupes es la forma de decir bienvenidos chicos me han hecho falta- Edward y Alice le sonrieron a Ginny y empezaron a hacer la poción que Snape les pidió, terminando primero que los demás

Una vez libres de las clases de ese día, Ginny se separo de los hermanos Cullen y se dirigió al gran salón, donde se sentó junto con Luna

-Vaya día… Snape esta más insoportable que nunca

-Lo se, Ravenclaw tenia pociones después de ustedes y pagamos su ira


	5. El duelo

Esa fue la semana mas larga de toda mi vida y eso que todo pasa rápidamente tratándose de mí, creo que nuestro cambio de tiempo se debe a lo duro que nos es acoplarnos a este nuevo mundo, pero al que mas duro le a dado es a Emmet ya que han herido su ego en algunas ocasiones, ya que no puede demostrar lo fuerte que es.

-Snape tiene problemas de personalidad- le comente a Alice cuando salíamos de una de sus clases

-si cada una de sus acciones son demasiado extrañas y ni que hablar de su vestuario, me pregunto si…

-Ni se te ocurra interferir con su vestuario Alice

-Edward no seas aburrido, además ni te imaginas la cara que pondrá

-No Alice, además no puedes interferir en su forma de vestir, ya que es lo que los caracteriza

-¿Sigues sin poder leer la mente de Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore?

-No, ya e intentado de todo, pero sigo en las mismas, al principio creí que era oclumancia, pero Ginny según se no es tan buena en eso, así que queda descartada esa opción

-Hay algo especial con ellos, ya que me parece que… - Alice se quedo con la mirada perdida, y pude ver en su cabeza lo que se avecinaba. Rápidamente dimos vuelta y nos dirigimos al pasillo del gran comedor, donde Emmet se encontraba con la varita en alto y le dedicaba una sonrisa de auto suficiencia a su contrincante

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Esme uniéndose a la multitud

-Madre creo que le darán una lección a Emmet- Respondió Edward sonriendo ante esta idea

-No lo dudes ni un segundo Edward- Respondió Alice, luego se dio la vuelta- Mejor voy a estarme con Jasper, no quiero que se sienta solo, además no se siente bien rodeado de tanta tentación

Esme miraba preocupada a Emmet y a su contrincante la cual le sonreía burlonamente

-Esme tranquilízate, no pasara nada malo, Alice me lo mostro. A menos que consideres dejar el ego de Emmet por el suelo malo- Eso logro calmar un poco los nervios de Esme. Nos acercamos un poco más al lugar donde empezaría el duelo, para tener una mejor visión

-Si yo gano, quiero que me hagas TODOS los deberes de un mes, además siempre que nos encontremos en el pasillo quiero que recites la siguiente frase: "Ginny, eres grandiosa. Me has dado una lección de humildad" – Emmet soltó una sonora carcajada y miro a Ginny con superioridad

-Espero que tengas un hombro donde llorar, por que después de que te de una lección no querrás ni salir a dar la cara- Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny para esbozar una sonrisa – Como Yo se que el que ganara soy yo tendrás que hacerme los deberes de dos meses, además tendrás que dejar el equipo de quidditch- Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Ginny llamo a Harry para que estuviese pendiente que ninguno hiciera trampa, Emmet me llamo a mi para que la cosa estuviese pareja. Harry creo un campo de protección alrededor de ellos dos para que ningún hechizo se fuese a escapar. Yo me situé al lado derecho mientras que Harry lo hacia del otro lado

-Quien pierda su varita primero pierde- Dije con voz fuerte para que todos escucharan- ¡A la cuenta de tres… 1… 2…3!

Emmet y Ginny comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, fallando en el intento de darle a su adversario, el aprovechaba de su habilidad de velocidad discretamente para esquivar los hechizos de ella quien tenia una habilidad increíble con la varita, aunque se movía con dificultad lograba esquivar los hechizos con éxito.

Uno de los hechizos de Emmet le dio a Ginny en el pecho haciéndola chocar contra la fortaleza invisible creada por Harry, pero no fue lo suficiente buena para quitarle su varita, Ginny lanzo varios hechizos a la vez logrando mandarlo lejos, uno de ellos rozo la varita de el, pero este fue mas hábil y mando un hechizo el cual le causo un pequeño corte a Ginny, lo cual logro hacerlo desconcentrar por completo. Ginny aprovecho que su contrincante estaba en las nubes para hacer que su varita volara por los aires

-¡Emmet!- Lo llame haciéndolo regresar a la realidad- Por poco pierdes tu control

-No es justo, ¡¡has jugado sucio!!- Dijo Emmet recuperando conciencia de lo que había ocurrido- Exijo repetición

-Todos mis movimientos fueron legales- Dijo Ginny cubriendo su herida- Te hare llegar mis deberes y recuerda la frase para la hora de la cena muero por escucharla cuando todos estén presentes- Ginny recogió la varita de Emmet y se la entrego – Perder también es sano – Le dedico una sonrisa y se fue rumbo a la enfermería.

Dejando a Emmet furioso, su mente era un mar de blasfemias, pobre, no estaba acostumbrado a perder ante nadie y mucho menos ante alguien "inferior", eso fue un golpe duro a su orgullo, espero se recupere pronto. Rosalie se llevo a Emmet a nuestra sala común

-Hubiese sido divertido que Jasper hubiese estado aquí, así podríamos recordárselo entre todos- le dije a Esme quien sonreía

-Pero por otro lado es mejor que este con Alice, imagínate lo que hubiese ocurrido si esta aquí cuando Emmet le causo el corte a Ginny


	6. Adivinacion

Fue una semana muy divertida, escuchar como Emmet trataba de esconder su vergüenza hasta en sus pensamientos era realmente divertido, pobre mi hermano haber sido humillado públicamente por una simple mortal fue un golpe demasiado duro a su ego

-Supéralo hermano, ¿Qué son unos simple deberes por un mes?- Emmet me fulmino con la mirada y pensó en algunas palabras que jamás mencionaríamos frente a una dama

-Seria mas fácil de ignorar si Alice no se hubiese confabulado con Weasley, para hacerme la vida a cuadritos- Comento- Enana traidora- Me burle de su comentario, le di unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro y le entregue un ensayo de pociones para Ginny- Me debes una hermano, ya me las cobrare- Salí hacia la clase de Adivinación, pensando en mi familia.

Rose no estaba muy contenta al estar viviendo entre humanos, pero aunque no lo admitiera, estaba alegre con el hecho de conocer un mundo diferente al nuestro, pero se identificaba con este nuevo mundo.

Jasper, bueno el tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande ya que muchos de los chicos que estudian aquí tienen un olor irresistible, Alice esta siempre con el protegiéndolo de el mismo.

Alice estaba muy feliz, ella se hizo muy amiga de Ginny y junto a Luna se la pasaban muy juntas después de clase, muchas veces se unía Jasper.

Una vez en clase de adivinación me senté en medio de Alice y Ginny, es raro interactuar con una humana y hacer que no pasa nada, lo e visto en las mentes de mis hermanos, se les ha hecho un poco difícil y requiere de mucha concentración, exceptuando a Alice, para ella situaciones como estas son demasiado fáciles y si se trata de conocer personas lo es mucho mas.

-Hola Edward- Saludaron Ginny y Alice al mismo tiempo

-Ginny me estaba contando que esta maestra es una total farsa- Dijo Alice sonriendo e imaginándose mil formas de ridiculizarla

-¿Si es una farsa por que tomas esta clase?- Le pregunte a Ginny

-Por que así tengo mas tiempo para estudiar aquí y para dormir je je ¿Ustedes veían esta clase en su anterior colegio?

-Es como si ya supiésemos de memoria lo que nos depara el futuro- Comento Alice

-Entonces se llevarán una total decepción por que esta maestra además de estar loca es un completo fraude

En ese momento llego la profesora de adivinación, mire en su mente por unos minutos pero nada de lo que pasaba por esta se encontraba en orden, Ella pensaba en algo y cambiaba de parecer rápidamente sin concluir el anterior pensamiento

-Buenas tardes mis niños, antes de dar inicio a la lección de hoy, quiero darles la bienvenida a los hermanos Cullen, soy Trelawney y estoy a su disposición

La profesora dio unos torpes pasos y dio una exagerada inclinación en forma de saludo, luego me miro a través de sus aumentados lentes ¿realmente puede ver algo con eso?

-Bien, Hoy veremos el noble arte de la lectura de la mano, mejor conocida como la Quiromancia – La profesora nos entrego unos pergaminos, los cuales teníamos que analizar por grupos, decidimos que Ginny lo leyera en voz alta

-La mano derecha nos va a indicar nuestro destino. Los cinco pasos esenciales para la lectura de la mano son: 1) Lo principal es analizar cuidadosamente la mano, controlar su color, temperatura, el tamaño, para tener en claro que tipo de mano se leerá. 2) luego se debe examinar ambas manos haciendo una comparación. Generalmente la mano que predomina esencialmente es la izquierda, pero existen excepciones. 3) Observar con detalle los dedos, uñas, la consistencia de los montes. 4) Se debe comenzar a estudiar las líneas comenzando por las principales (línea de la vida, línea de la cabeza, línea del corazón). 5) Luego se tendrá que examinar todas las demás marcas que puedan tener relación con la línea principal. La mano izquierda nos va a marcar nuestras vivencias y los cambios que irán apareciendo en nuestra vida. Existen distintas formas de manos: Está la mano cuadrada: La persona que tenga esta forma es alguien muy ordenado y le gusta lo regular, la rutina. Son personas muy claras y confiables y lo que más desean es tener estabilidad y seguridad. Mano con forma de espátula: son personas muy entusiastas, enérgicas, suelen ser muy leales y confiables. Mano cónica: estas personalidades tienen una naturaleza sensible e impulsiva, son muy intuitivos y confiados. Mano mixta: este tipo suele ser cuadrada, pero con uno o dos dedos de forma espatulada, la forma básica de la mano puede ser cónica, pero contener elementos que se encuentran en una mano cuadrada- Ginny siguió la lectura hasta el término de esta, luego empezamos con el ejercicio, lo que considere una perdida de tiempo total. La profesora comenzó a pasearse por los grupos, balbuceaba algunas palabras y los asustaba con terribles sucesos que vendrían.

Cuando paso por nuestro grupo se concentro en la palma de Alice, esta le sonrió a la maestra y se preparo para contraatacar.

-Mi niña – Dijo con falsa tristeza sosteniendo la mano de Alice- El futuro te depara cosas poco agradables para tu vida- Alice enarco una ceja y se concentro en los sucesos mas cercanos que rodeaban a la profesora- Mi niña, veo que la muerte te esta siguiendo, te encontrara siendo tan joven, vaya desperdicio- Dijo en un tono de falsa tristeza, lo que enfureció a Alice, quien retiro su mano de mala gana de las manos de la maestra

-Pues déjeme decirle profesora que yo no moriré pronto- Alice tomo la mano de la profesora y fingió verla, mientras veía sucesos sobre el resto día- uy le espera un día muy movido, en especial la hora del almuerzo ya que Snape derramara su copa de vino sobre su preciada túnica y cuando salga corriendo tropezara a la salida del gran comedor.

-Creo que tu no tienes el don- La profesora fingió gentileza, luego exploto- 15 puntos menos Gryffindor, nadie se burla de mi señorita Cullen ¿Cree que por ser nueva puede hacer lo que quiere?- Trelawney estaba realmente furiosa, dejo un ensayo largo sobre las líneas de la mano y su significado para la adivinación.

Todos salieron contentos por haberse librado de media hora más de clase, Ginny salió junto a Alice y a mí

-jeje tengo que admitirlo chicos ustedes son geniales- saco algunos pergaminos de su morral y se los paso a Alice- Alice, ¿Me harías el favor de llevarle esto a Emmet?, dile que mañana paso para que me entregue el ensayo de pociones y el de hoy

-Claro se lo hare saber- Dijo Alice sonriendo

-Gracias, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Ginny se alejo, dando saltos. Que chica tan rara pensé

-Has hecho otra amiga Alice- me burle

-vieja loca esa, ya veré que cara pone en el almuerzo, por ahora quiero ver la cara que ponga Emmet cuando le de, el recado de Ginny

Nos dirigimos a la sala común que Dumbledore dispuso para nosotros. Allí Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper hablaban sobre hechizos, duelos y la manera de perfeccionarlos

-Emmet pensé que esa etapa de derrota la habías superado- Comento Alice, sentándose en las piernas de Emmet- Eres un pequeño bebe llorón- le dijo halándole la oreja y rápidamente escapando a los brazos de Jasper, quien la atrapo en ellos y no la dejo escapar tan fácilmente

Nos quedamos en nuestra sala hablando de trivialidades, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Alice nos arrastro literalmente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, allí nos sentamos junto a Ginny, quien estaba riéndose junto a Luna. Frente a nosotros aparecieron tres copas tres copas con agua, o bueno eso parecía; Dumbledore les explico que era una poción la cual simula el sabor de la sangre, lo cual es grandioso ya que llamamos la atención ya que no tocamos nuestra comida.

Jasper fue el primero en aventurarse, tomo su copa mirándola con desconfianza, lentamente la acerco a sus labios y le dio un corto sorbo.

-No esta mal

Con una sonrisa termino el contenido de un sorbo, volteé a mirar a Carlisle quien nos dedicaba una sonrisa, "_¿Creíste que dejaría que les dieran cualquier cosa?_"- Pensó Carlisle- "_Dumbledore nos dijo que no tendría el aspecto a la sangre, para que no perdieran el control de sus sentidos_"- Levanto su copa y me dedico una sonrisa

-Miren allí viene la loca esa- susurro Alice

La profesora paso cerca de nuestra mesa y nos ignoro, se acerco a su mesa, donde saludo a sus colegas y finalmente se sentó junto a Snape según la visión de Alice.

-Aun no- murmuro Alice dándole un sorbo a su copa- cuando la hora de almuerzo termine

El almuerzo siguió su rumbo normal, Ginny hacia bromas, con lo cual estallábamos en carcajadas, esta chica era muy divertida, algo alocada pero divertida.

La hora de almuerzo llegaba lentamente a su fin, la profesora de adivinación se puso de pie violentamente, Snape intento alejarse de ella un poco ya que lo incomodaba, pero sin querer derramo su copa de vino sobre la profesora, quien pudo cara de pocos amigos, al intentar salir de prisa del comedor tropezó con su chal y callo frente a la salida.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, Ginny miro a Alice con una mezcla de diversión y confusión

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de Alice

-Nosotros estudiamos por nuestra cuenta adivinación y nos va muy bien como te puedes dar cuenta

*-*-*-*-*

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecerles a:

**Salesia  
****Moni H-Hr forever**

**Kaoru-Twilight**

**CaroPorte**

**Quierotujeep-1**

Gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer y dejar su comentario


End file.
